Someday
by Fichistory
Summary: Quick minds, kind hearts and fiery tempers. Despite the great differences, the two prodigies are more similar than they think or admit. Maybe someday they will realize this and assume that they could be more. After all, orange and blue are complementary colors. - A collection of Karmiro oneshorts.
1. Blue Moon

**So, hello! I love Big Hero 6, and the series brought me one of my favorite characters of all: Karmi. Not only that, I brought my current OTP: Karmiro. The second season brought me more material and even if the ship is debatable to some, I like it a lot. Besides the show, I'll bask in some personal HC, but more to the background of Kamri.**

**This chapter takes place before the series and it's about one of the tropes that I'm a sucker for: they've seen each other before!**

**Appearances:**

**Karmi X Hiro**

**Karmi's father**

**Tadashi and Cass (Minors)**

**Karmi's mother (Cited)**

**Warning: Nothing!**

**Disclaim: I do not own Big Hero 6, unfortunately.**

Karmi passed her hand one last time on the blue dress, the color matched with the sneakers and tiara she wore, checking in the mirror if everything was in order. Although orange was the color she loved more, the occasion called for a temporary change in it. And everything couldn't be more perfect, the smile increasing more and more when thinking about the direction things took that day.

Not only her father not punished her for the suspension received, in defense that guy deserved to constantly torment a 10 year old girl being visibly stronger, but surprisingly he found a place in the agenda to go to the visitation of the phenomenon of the year, the Blue Moon!

The thought made Karmi give a shout of happiness and take some hopes that made her ponytail go up and down. The occasion had always been one of her favorites since she could remember, and it meant a lot to have her father around. He was usually busy and had no time for her, who had become more aware of it in recent times. However, she couldn't blame him, raising her seemed difficult and since her mother...well, life was no longer the same.

"Karmi!" The call of her name took her out of her daydreams and the girl came down, changing the face that had become dark, it was a happy night and she would enjoy it as such. Leaving the room, she went down the stairs to the downstairs where she was expected. Walking through the great corridors of the house, the walls full of family portraits, went to the garage having a pleasant conversation about what they would do, and the girl felt like a princess when the father opened the car door indicating to get in, bowing slightly.

"All set?" The man asked his daughter with a smile, which was answered with an enthusiastic nod. Sitting on the seat and fastening their seatbelts, so the pair were on the road. The trip went smoothly and thanks to the driver's knowledge of the chaotic streets, they didn't have to worry about any traffic jams resulting from the event. Or the normal ones.

The city lights were incredible, reflecting the bright scenery in the girl's brown eyes, a dreamy air predominating her features as she watched through the window, the cold breeze hitting the face. From the busy streets to the balloons above the clouds, Karmi studied everything with admiration and attention. San Fransokyo changed and breathed around her, looking like a living organism.

Individuals, stores and machines made up a unique scenario that she was sure only existed there, endless possibilities as far as the imagination could reach. People who could be helped, lives that the prodigy was sure that when she got a little older, she would defend at any cost with the gift she had been given.

It should be more beautiful from above, but unless she had a way of flying, she had to settle for what she had.

The vehicle zigzagged until it reached the place where the attraction could be seen in all its glory. It was more crowded than the year before, that's for sure.

Father and daughter left the car in the parking lot and followed on foot to enjoy the movement and everything that the situation offered. Karmi held her father's hands tight, fearing that she would get lost in that sea of people that her height would not allow her to see an end in the moment.

The area near the generally deserted exit from the city was filled with curious people and people with telescopes, all excited to take a picture, enjoy the view or record scientific information as some SFIT students did.

People laughed and had fun, groups bringing towels and baskets full of night picnics, families recording the event and even some couples taking advantage of some romantic moments, filling the air with good energy which made Karmi enjoy the party even more.

The Blue Moon was a famous phenomenon in San Fransokyo and attracted a huge number of people, both from outside and from the city itself. Many even opened small tents to see if they could make some money with the extra movement, resulting in the best sweets and decorations of the year, distributed in parallel rows, all having the blue decoration in common.

As the duo walked more through the small fair, the more the girl is enchanted with the costume jewelry and souvenirs, acquiring some bags along the way of objects that both she and her father bought, the intense movement in each place they stopped.

It was all magical, the thematic color predominating each place, looking like a scenery of a fantasy film, the trees and flowers of the place resulting from the proximity to the Muihara Forest contributing to the sensation. She could have sworn the air was glittery when something caught her attention.

The man took a fright when his daughter pulled him in abruptly. "Daddy, look!"

Karmi's eyes sparkled with the sight of a simple but neon-edged tent selling the biggest marshmallows and chocolate-coated fruits she had ever seen. Coming closer, a blonde teenager informed the price and Karmi turned.

"You can buy one, please!" The young girl made a face that would sensitize even the most fearsome of villains and her father laughed. He couldn't say no to those eyes. One quick move and she was savoring a skewer of one of her favorite sweets, besides winning a bag of sweets as a toast.

Even full of people, the place of observation was still predominantly large and bucolic. Not only the trees but the flowers and the neon lights increased the feeling of space, with countless groups sitting around waiting for the right time to start the observation. The green grass and the cold wind were a bonus on the set.

The girl came back from the trash and wiped some chocolate off her face when she asked a question. "Dad, can I go play?"

"Yeah. Just don't go too far." The man replied, seeing her running a little farther away to appreciate the sense of freedom the place afforded.

Karmi was growing up, she was no longer so childish and would soon become a teenager full of dreams and desires. He only feared that all that sweetness and kindness she had would be extinguished by the wickedness of the world. The girl was a prodigy endowed with a brilliant and advanced mind, but she was still only a ten-year-old child who had lost her mother very early and struggled to fit in, she was different. And people tend to be cruel to what's different.

When I heard that her daughter had filled a high school boy's closet with poisonous herbs, he has just discovered the bullying her daughter had gone through. That was the main reason for bringing her, Karmi had been through many things and deserved to feel good and that there was nothing wrong with being her if only for one night.

However, as he turned him attention to where she was, she was no longer there.

Or anywhere around it.

That was a problem.

XxX

That was _definitely_ a problem!

Karmi had entered too much between the trees and suddenly had no idea where she was anymore, not knowing if it was the clearing or Muihara Woods. With effort, she looked from one side to the other trying to recognize a familiar landscape, but everything was different from what she remembered. Never follow a butterfly again!

Okay... she had to focus on solving the_ real_ problems now.

Despite all the fear was feeling, things could be worse. The sky was visible and even without any illumination, there was still some light coming from the moon, allowing her to see the ground and the plants. Getting closer to a tree, she had an idea to at least follow somewhere.

"_Moss always grows north. And the fair's up north, so.._. "She reasoned with herself, hoping that what she had read was right.

Gathering all the calm she could get, Karmi moved on, the arms around herself due to the cold. Soon the moon would turn blue and she would be there, wandering alone in the middle of a forest with wild animals, not to mention the confusion she would get into if she came to meet her father. That night had turned into a disaster.

All thoughts were interrupted when she heard something.

"It's anybody else there? "She shouted with a frightened face, the sound coming in the same direction as her path led her to leave no choice but to continue. Taking a branch from the ground and lifting it above the head, she advanced until her expectations were broken.

It wasn't a bear or Hibagon ready to eat her, but a boy a little younger and who seemed to have been attacked by a squirrel since his hair was a mess. He was hugging his knees, sitting alone, and he couldn't stop crying.

Slowly processing the information, Karmi released what she had in her hands, softening her expression. He must have been scared and she wouldn't make it worse. Getting closer and kneeling in front of him, the round dress spreading, took some time to check if he was hurt, the stranger still doesn't seem to notice her presence.

"Are you all right?" Finally, she asked, tilting her head forward.

The boy raised his head abruptly, revealing a pair of large, marvelous hazelnut-colored eyes. He seemed surprised to find someone else there, especially in the same age group, not too different from the girl who had found him.

"Y-Yes, I'm fine." He answered with his voice a little embarrassed, wiping the tears with the arm. Karmi arched her eyebrow, don't buy it.

"Well, then why are you crying?" She asked with her arms crossed, her voice sounding inquisitive, but still soft.

The boy averted his eyes to the ground, the tone of sadness prevailing. "I got lost from my family. I saw some people who did not like me, my brother and aunt were busy, so I fled here and could not go back." The tears from the eyes threatening to come back in full force. "Now I'm alone."

Karmi felt the heart squeeze, the feeling of empathy dominating her mind and the pity her features. She had to help.

Got up and began to walk, the boy following her with his eyes, went from he's front to the side, sitting with her hands on the dress, a privileged view of the heavens on top of the heads of the two of them.

"Well, I'm here." She had a fun and cheerful tone. "I'm lost too, and I'm not going anywhere."

The young man saw that she had a singing smile. "You don't have to be alone."

Those words made him feel better and return the smile. Karmi realized he had a little crack in his teeth and thought it was cute. They paid attention up, soon the blue moon would begin.

"Do you have a plan?" The unexpected question took the prodigy by surprise, no one used to ask ideas for her.

"Sit back and wait to find us. Or walk north until find a way out. Depends on how long we're going to be here." The answer was on the tip of the tongue, though.

His eyebrows went deep, staring at the girl. "How do you know where the North is?"

Karmi pointed north of them. "The moss grows there. A _Sequoia sempervirens_ which I saw had several in that direction."

He shook his head in confusion. "A Seq- what?" Okay, that girl had now accomplished a feat, saying something he hadn't understood. "I know a lot about robots and physics, but..."

"A sequoia. What I said was it scientific name. Muihara Woods has several of them. "Sometimes she forgot that even though she was a genius in biology, not everyone was and that often-left others without knowing what she had said.

"And how do _you_ know that? Isn't you a little... young for so much information?"

"I know a lot of things." Karmi proudly affirmed her condition. "And you said you knew a lot about robotics and physics, you are kind young for that, too.

"Touché. Plants and nature aren't much my area."

"I get it." She pointed to the mess that was in his hair, narrowing the eyes. "How did you piss off a squirrel so much?"

"Hey!" He answered offended, "_That's _my hair, very pretty by the way!" The boy made a face.

Karmi forced a laugh in, he was funny too.

"It's not funny!" He repelled and became a little red with anger at the situation.

"Don't feel bad." She ran her hand through the dark hair next to her "It's soft." Again, he turned red, but Karmi was kind enough not to point out the reason why this time it was so.

Checking the pockets in her dress, she found another package of candy she had won. Thanking internally for the find.

The girl stretched out her hand. "Do you want one?" She offered, having another one already stuck in the mouth. He seemed scared of how fast Karmi could swallow it. "I won't bite, you can take it."

Receiving the candy, he gave a sound of approval. "It's not gummy bears, but it's tasty. "The boy pulled a piece of his teeth, remembering that he hadn't asked a very important question. "Hey, what's your na-"

He stopped when noticed that she was not paying attention, on the contrary, stared intensely at something else. Following her line of sight, he realized what was happening. Gradually the moon became more and more blue, the satellite illuminating the sky until it was completely transformed. The stars seemed brighter with the phenomenon that was in all its splendor, it was beautiful!

The two were stunned, and the smile soon occupied the children's faces. The bluish light bathed them both and the boy spied on the corner of his eye.

Karmi was completely fascinated, all the fears that she had dissipated at that moment with that vision were beautiful, being filled by an emotion that could not explain.

"It's wonderful." The boy smiled when he saw the company so ecstatic. She looked nice.

The girl turned to face him, giving a smile. "What's your-"

"There you are!" A male voice appeared behind them, who turned to see who it was. A tall teenager with black hair and features like the boy was keeping her company appeared and Karmi deduced that this must be the brother he had spoken to. He had a worried face and his body language showed that he was not happy at all.

"Where have you been, aunt almost..." He stopped in the middle of the sentence, looking at the girl who was with his brother.

Silently and possessing an unreadable facial expression, he took a cell phone out of his pocket, recording the scenery of the two children under the blue lights. Finishing processing what happened, the younger boy's brain seemed to call, and he advanced to get the cell phone.

He was embarrassed. "Hey, you better put that out! "He exclaimed, trying to pick up the phone, but the height put him at a disadvantage, not to mention that the fact that the other one purposely made it louder did not help.

Karmi finally stood up, curiously watching the pair with a small smile. Being an only child had stolen some of her interactions that she wanted to have. The brothers turned their attention to her, and the eldest came closer.

"And you, I presume, are also lost."

The girl nodded her head and was surprised when a hand was offered to her. "Come on, I'm going to get you out of here."

She hesitantly accepted, watching the person who was keeping her company grabbing the other one. It was the best option. After a few minutes of walking, Karmi was again in the open part of the place, happy not to have to spend the night in the forest.

In the sky, the blue moon was still shining.

"Daddy!" The girl ran towards her parent when she saw him, leaving the pair aside.

The man had a troubled face that melted as he saw his daughter sucking, kneeling, and opening her arms for a warm, tight hug when she saw two young men approaching as well.

"You must be her father." The teenager spoke out, the younger boy hiding behind his legs. A curious look at the girl.

"They got lost. I went looking for my brother and they were watching the moon together."

"I thank you for finding her."

Karmi went in front of him, looking up to make up the difference in height. "Thank you very much! For helping me!"

Receiving a smile back and on her way out, she heard someone calling her back. The voice of the new acquaintance turning on his heels.

"Hey, will I... be able to see you again?" The question was a little hesitant and made her widen the eyes. She wasn't expecting that one. He, on the other hand, was anxiously awaiting an answer.

"I don't know. Maybe?" It did not seem to be the answer that seemed to be expected, but it was all Karmi could answer, life was unpredictable, and she had learned it at a very young age. But, a new air of determination dominated the face of the little one.

"Well, I know. In the future, you'll see me and if you need help, I'll repay you for the favor you've done. Even if you don't want to. "A mischievous face was the last thing Karmi saw before him and his brother disappeared into the crowd and it was announced that she had been grounded all week.

Even so, Karmi couldn't help but notice the fun face her manager had after the event, it was strange, but refreshing to see. In the car, going back home after a few more sweets and enjoying the rest of the phenomenon, she already felt overwhelmed by sleep, sleeping in the passenger seat.

Her father laughed at himself. "_He seemed a good kid."_

XxX

Hiro returned home in Tadashi's arms, having slept not long after the meal they had after their unexpected rescue. Now, the young genius was asleep while his dreams followed unconsciously the conversation the family members had about him.

"How cute!" Cass almost fell off the chair which he was in when he saw the photo that his nephew had gotten in the middle of the forest. The faces of the two children enriching every aspect of it.

"Completely kind. "Tadashi boasted of the feat, designing the device and putting it in his pocket. Silently staring him aunt organizing the coffee.

"Too bad I couldn't get to know her, she seemed nice. And we have to solve this social problem that Hiro has."

"Don't worry, Aunt Cass, I'll take care of it. The two things. "The boy reassured "Not to mention that you know the story. Once under the blue light you can only feel and speak the truth. Then Hiro must fulfill his promise."

He looked up at the sky, smiling. "And those two still have a lot to live for." They would have a story, Tadashi could feel.

And that was the truth.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I love this trope, no matter how cliché it may be! The idea of them knowing each other before is very cute and I could not resist! What Tadashi said about the moon is just a legend to run among SFIT astronomy students, it is not real. But, the feelings. Boi, things get more fun there!

Read and reread, until the next, pals! I'm out!


	2. Babysitter

**Hello again! So I would like to thank everyone who favoured, followed and read the story, it means a lot to me. I haven't written in a while and I'm glad to see I haven't lost my touch. I would also like to thank a guest, superkoola, KingOfAnime117 and -Chan X3 for commenting. You guys make my day! Also thank -Chan X3 for the fanart!**

**This chapter officially starts the timeline of this story, being Blue Moon being more a prologue, and takes place after Something Fluffy, Karmi's last appearance until now. I had in mind writing this chapter everything that happened before in the series. Then have a good reading!**

* * *

**Apparitions****:**

**Hiro X Karmi**

**Wendy Wower **

**San Fransokyo's fundamental children**

**Grandville (Minor)**

**Baymax, Karmi's parents, Tadashi (cited)**

* * *

**Warnings****: Mention death, but nothing heavy. And crises existent.**

**Disclamer****: I don't own Big Hero 6 or any of the tropes I love to wear here.**

* * *

Even being a superhero, something that in the most basic sense means protecting from others, Hiro was always a denial when it came to caring for children. He didn't know if this was the result of years of difficult socialization with others or the fact of being the younger of two brothers, since Tadashi always had everything under control, to all intents and purposes, he didn't know how to do it, with something broken or in complete chaos.

For this reason, it was a surprise when Grandville announced that he was relieved of all the activities of the day and summoned to an important task in Sciencetorium which she did not specify, only that he would have more details when he went to the site. Hiro hadn't seen the place since Trengrove's lecture and knew that apart from the children, there weren't many other people coming.

So, you can imagine the even bigger surprise he had when he came across Karmi in front of the building.

The girl was relaxed, absorbed in a friendly and lively conversation with Wendy Wower. The two positioned where he should wait himself.

It was her for sure! Even if he was still a little far away, that hair and sweater were unmistakable, and suddenly he was wondering what he had done to Grandville to deserve to be tied up all day with his rival.

Not that she was a bad person, far from it. Karmi was one of the people with one of the best moral sensations he had ever known and did not doubt his good intentions, even though the girl was a tough head against the _obvious _trials that he had against Liv and Scoraxy. To be fair, the biotech wasn't the only one being fooled.

No. The point is that they couldn't stay together without coming to a disagreement at least once in any conversation they had. That's if they ever had a conversation!

Releasing a heavy breath from his mouth, he gathered all the good humor he could and came close to the duo.

"Hello, Miss Wendy. Karmi." He nodded cordially, seeing his rival's face change from joy to absolute boredom when he heard his voice.

"Hiro! How long!" Wendy exclaimed cheerfully giving a tight hug to the boy who almost ran out of oxygen with the force applied.

"Miss Wendy," Karmi said, "I don't think Hiro's too close to hugs."

The woman was confused when she turned to watch the boy who was turning purple at this point, releasing him.

"God!" Wendy said horrified by his situation, "I'm sorry! Are you all right?"

Hiro leaned on his knees, trying to recover the rhythm of his breathing, taking a thumb upwards to inform his situation. Soon he was back to normal and waiting for more information about what he _and _Karmi were apparently supposed to do.

"Well done. You must be wondering why you're here." The older woman started "I asked Grandville for help for science day. As you may know, it is a day of visitation designed to provide a day of teaching to the little ones of our city, and what better than bright young minds with a promising future to help others. Then I am happy to say that you will be my guests of honor!" While she informed everything excited, the two prodigies were without reaction, an expression so illegible that it was even comical. They had nothing prepared to present, especially to a group as young as children.

Like I read minds, Wendy added. "And as SFIT students, you have an obligation to provide services to communities, so you'll have to do it anyway. Inside the Sciencetorium there will be materials for you to use. You don't have to do anything too complicated, you just have to entertain the visitors. Have a nice day."

"Wait!" Hiro began to protest when Karmi interrupted him, having the same indignation.

"Aren't you going to stay with us? Are we gonna have to deal with this alone?!"

"Grace told me that you two are one of the most brilliant minds here. Surely they can handle a few hours as instructors for a group of elementary students." She said on her back, already leaving "I trust you! "He waved, disappearing not long after.

Silence.

One of the purest and most uncomfortable silences that Hiro Hamada ever had in his life was established, recapitulating what he had just heard.

He and Karmi were not only stuck together but were also solely responsible for a group of children, and could not at least establish a civilised relationship with each other, all in a closed place.

What _could_ go wrong?!

"All right." Karmi turned to him, a thoughtful look on his face, "What do you know about children?"

"Well, that they're noisy, restless, occasionally annoying, difficult to deal with at times..." He began to list, stopping at the sight of his colleague's face of disbelief.

"Apparently you don't know anything even about taking care of someone." The prodigy had an eyebrow raised and her hands on her waist, then sighing. "Okay, check it out... try not to talk nonsense or piss them off." The girl looked around, oddly enough the absence of a figure.

"Where's Baymax?"

"Oh, I'm touched that you care." Hiro faked a commotion receiving an eye flip, "He had a low battery and I had to let him charge."

Karmi folded his arms. "Let's just try to be normal with each other without fighting this time, okay? Truce? "Suggested the girl getting a nod.

They both turned to the entrance and entered the building. As soon as they saw the scenery in front of them, both Hiro and Karmi were delighted, a small smile on their faces. The place was adorned with countless colored tapes from the ceiling, balloons and stickers that ranged from biology to chemistry, which enhanced the educational climate of the place.

There were soap and smoke bubble machines, apart from the hazing machines for food and sweets. A noisy and cheerful song plays on the speakers and they could see some free Nodlle Burguer sample tents, where most of the children concentrated.

"I've never seen this place like this before." Hiro spoke completely amazed, Karmi not very different beside him, contemplating the exhibition.

"They've gotten a lot better since the last time I came. That's impressive! "

"So, science day is like that these days! If I knew, I wouldn't try to escape when Tadashi had the idea of dragging me here." The mention of his brother's name made Hiro feel warmth in his chest and laugh when he remembered how he escaped from home to go to the Bot Fights when he got a little older, thinking he had no more age or time to waste on things like that. If he knew what would happen...

Karmi didn't say anything. She knew that Tadashi was a sensitive topic, merely observing how his face transited between melancholy and affection.

"Did you come here many times?" The boy turned to her, making a visual contact that Karmi wasn't expecting.

"Some." She answered, turning forward abruptly. "But my dad started discovering my leaks after a while."

It took Hiro a while to process the sentence he had just heard until he came to his senses. "Wait, did you say _leak_?" His voice was dripping with disbelief. The image of her running away from any authority figure sounded impossible.

His tone did not go unnoticed by Karmi who turned again, a fun smile on his face and a sagacity in her brown eyes fixed on him exactly to take advantage of his colleague's confusion situation.

"We all have a past, Hamada." The girl responded by starting to enter the building more, leaving Hiro frozen in place for a few more seconds.

The young man's brain finally called and he ran to accompany his colleague. "Hey, wait for me!"

Approaching where there was the greatest concentration of people, they both took a fright when a woman in coke and wearing a Nodlle Burguer uniform came up with a desperate face in front of them.

"Finally you're here! I thought you'd never make it! The children were already impatient." She came frighteningly close to the faces of the young people, a low and terrifying voice: "And you don't want to know what happens when the children get impatient.

The wonders looked at each other quickly, returning to see the poor soul disturbed.

"All right, kids." Her tone changed astonishingly to cheerful "Miss Sara will now have to leave. But don't worry! You are now in the hands of the most intelligent young people in the city!"

"They're your responsibility now." Sara pronounced, leaving almost at the speed of light.

Looking at the tent again, many small, curious eyes stared at them. Neither of you without knowing exactly what to do.

"It's Miss Karmi!" A familiar blond boy for both young men has spoken out. He had a skull on his shirt and seemed genuinely excited. "And Mr. Hiro!"

"Ah yes! I remember them! They were Miss Wendy's assistants!" A little girl remembered.

"So you remember us. It seems that presentation is no longer necessary." Hiro tried to alleviate the climate, receiving a look of approval from the biotech that took the floor.

"All right, let's get started!" Karmi happily announced, getting excited screams.

* * *

The rest of the day, surprisingly, went very well.

Karmi and Hiro divided the group in two, where one would focus on activities involving robotics and physics while the other would be in biology, taking turns after half an hour.

The fact that Wendy left a clipboard with some instructions to locate the objects of the place and routine of the day also helped a lot. They discovered that they only needed to stay with the children until sleep time, and she would come back to take over the rest of the day, which was a relief for both of them.

Hiro concentrated on presentations with the objects of the Sciencetorium, trying to reproduce some experiences he remembered from his own time, besides some extras. The plasma ball experiment in particular was quite successful and he proved that his hair could rather get more messy than normal.

"And so children, with the magnet on the bottom of the cardboard thanks to something called magnetism, the iron shavings on top walk." He explained to a group fascinated to see the metal move. Soon they heard a little alarm.

Time to switch groups.

"All right, children, time to see Miss Karmi experiment now. Even if it's not as cool as mine." Hiro boasted softly, making the group laugh, getting up to accompany them.

Karmi was in another room, taking care of his own business. All this time they had not fought, probably because they had barely been near each other, too busy entertaining the students. However, Hiro was still able to observe her.

He realized that unlike him, Karmi _really_ had a way with kids. Of course, he managed to control his group after a few minutes and attempts to stop them from blowing something up, but it seemed natural for her. From the beginning, biotech always knew what to say, what to do. It was a little strange that someone antisocial like Karmi could get along so well with children. The little ones really liked her as much as they liked Wendy.

During the class changes, he realized how she was smiling at her group, saying goodbye temporarily, congratulating someone for getting a question right about the cells, or cheering up one of them who was sad about making a mistake. Her experiments weren't bad either. They were going to show cells in the microscope explaining the xylem and phloem of the flowers by means of a change in the color of the plant.

So that's what she must have been like when she let her guard down. Fun, cheerful, gentle. A soft, loving look that he only saw as a superhero. Hiro was not sure if she was like this because Karmi knew that the children did not play with her, seeing in her an example to be followed as a guide and instructor. For all intents and purposes, it was... good to see.

"Mr. Hiro." Somebody called him, taking the same thing out of his daydreams. He was the blond kid from before, he was the most communicative of all, by the way. "It's only an hour before bedtime, couldn't we all be together?"

The rest of the students supported the idea and Hiro was apprehensive. This had required him and Karmi to really share a roof over their heads and it could go _terribly_ wrong; the last thing he wanted was an argument to make the weather heavy on a fun day.

But he couldn't say no to a group of pleading childish eyes.

He sighed defeated. "Right."

In the other room, an unusual scene happened. Karmi was braiding the hair of one of the girls while telling the rest of the group something he could identify as the functioning of the viruses. Nothing different than normal, if it wasn't for the fact that everyone was wearing flower crowns on their heads.

Hiro pigmented, drawing attention. "Excuse me? Karmi, can I talk to you for a second?"

The young woman immediately stopped what she was doing, asking for a minute, going with Hiro a little further as the group came together in two. They were facing each other.

Karmi crossed his arms, impatient. "What do you want?"

"Nice accessory." Hiro mocked what made the girl roll her eyes.

"For your information it's a legitimate form of art and I don't expect you to be sensitive enough to understand." He retreated.

Great, there they were fighting again.

"Look, I only called you because the kids want to be together. Our time is almost up, so let's just distract them for one more hour, okay?"

The girl didn't answer anything. No matter how low he'd go, it was the only way.

"That's it, or you're going to tell a group of children that you're going to keep them apart even though they don't want to. We have a truce, remember?"

The argument seemed to work as Karmi looked up and breathed a vanquished sigh.

"Right. Let's do this. "

The two of them returned to the classroom to see the rest of the students already with crowns of flowers and curious looks again in their faces. It could be an impression, but Karmi could swear she saw some of them laughing and looking at her and Hiro. Whatever it meant, she ignored it, sitting facing the group with her college buddy.

"Well done. As our time is almost up, we decided to stay together." She announced, "So, anything you guys want to do?"

A blonde girl with braids at the bottom raised her hand. "How about a question session, Miss Karmi?"

"Good idea. Who wants to start?"

Soon there was a sea of raised hands that demanded that the college students create a list to serve everyone. The questions were simple, some doubts about what the experiments were like, what the life of university students was like or more complicated things like the subjects they studied, something that had to be answered with a lot of creativity. It's not easy to explain thermodynamics to a seven-year-old group.

But then, the same blond-haired skull boy on the blouse raised his hand to ask.

And then the trouble started.

"So, Mr. Hiro. What's it like to be the youngest prodigy in school?"

"Well, it's..." He stopped as soon as the brain processed the information, his face gradually more and more worried as time passed. Damn it! He should have seen it coming!

Karmi soon got a sour expression, turning his face to the side; that was a thorny matter. Soon the comments began; making everything worse.

"Wait, wasn't Miss Karmi the youngest student at SFIT?"

"I heard it was, but when Mr. Hiro arrived, that changed." The same braided girl said.

"Does that mean he's smarter?"

"I thought Miss Karmi was smarter."

"Has she been replaced?"

Soon the comments were uncontrollable and Hiro panicked. That's exactly what he was afraid of.

Karmi, on the other hand, held his arms tighter and tighter, his tears threatening to shed from his eyes. Sure, there he was again, stealing all the attention. Was that why he had asked to bring the groups together, so that he could rub the fact that he had stolen the most important thing for her?

That was too much, she had to put an end to it.

"Right! End of questions, you're free to go to sleep! "Karmi cried out, trying to gather the best mood he had. In the blink of an eye, all the children had scattered and she closed her eyes, dropping a sigh that she didn't even know they were holding.

"Karmi..." Hiro tried, stood up and stood behind her.

The girl raised her hand, "I don't care." She finally turned her eyes with an empty, dead expression. "Let's put everything away and get out of here."

Those were the only words she addressed to him before picking up a box and gathering the flowers and other stuff.

Soon both gathered the materials they used, the silence occupying the place. It all ended in disaster! He knew that the children were not to blame for bringing it up, they were innocent and had no idea of the rivalry between them, and he knew that Karmi was aware of it. But he also knew that it was painful for her, even if he had no control over the fact that he was... him.

Any attempt at communication was greeted with silence and the girl didn't even bother to look around, acting as if she were alone.

Their arrival in the closet couldn't have been stranger. Karmi first entered without looking back, taking a ladder from the place to guard the glassware, followed by Hiro, the door behind them closing.

The sound of the materials being organized was the only one present for long minutes, leaving the young man feeling terrible. Hiro genuinely thought that he could find out more about her and that maybe that would be the beginning of a pleasant conversation as they left the building.

Well, a conversation _would come up_, but not the way he expected.

The materials were already in their respective places and the duo were ready to leave when Hiro noticed a small detail: He couldn't open the door. No matter how hard I applied it, the doorknob didn't spin.

"Uh, Karmi..."

"What?" She snorted, still no eye contact.

"The door is locked." As soon as he finished the sentence, the prodigy was beside him, trying unsuccessfully to open it, looking with her face wide open towards him. Pronouncing the phrase so feared by both of us.

"We're stuck."

* * *

Grandville couldn't be happier! The day went well, no villain caused a problem and Wendy had taken his protégés to take care of a fundamental group on tour. Grace knew that if there was a situation in which these two would be unable to fight, they would be in front of a group of children and perhaps finally resolve themselves.

The teacher was already imagining the long conversations they must have been having!

* * *

"…"

""…"

"...so the flowers were great." Hiro spoke clumsy, desperately trying to relieve the climate.

Turns out they were _actually_ trapped. They didn't know how it happened, but one way out was impossible. The door was not digital, soon there was nothing even for Hiro to _try to _hack, already Karmi was frustrated by this being the day that she decided not to use staples. Damaging the door was not an option, since the building was intended for children and was made of titanium to protect dangerous products.

The gang was dealing with a group that was trying to rob the bank, becoming incommunicado as Hiro discovered in a short time, they thought the boy was busy at the event and they didn't want to disturb him. Grandville wouldn't answer and it became their best bet to call Wendy. I'm glad the woman answered, but she couldn't get to Sciencetorium for half an hour. Forcing them to sit facing each other and wait.

"Really?" Karmi asked with her voice in deep disbelief and irritation.

"I just wanted to talk quietly." Hiro raised his hands in defense.

"I prefer silence." Karmi objected.

"Not funny like you." Hiro grumbled low.

Well, not so low enough. She frowned, mocking. "Silence is more pleasant than you."

"The reciprocal is true." He joked. Hiro liked to use sarcasm in arguments.

Karmi, on the other hand, didn't find any of this very amusing. "Why do you always have to be annoying?"

"And why can't you stop being unpleasant?" Hiro's hit, the frustation's boiling inside.

"Because I want you to stay away from me!" Karmi spit it out, rude.

"Why is that? What did I do for you?" He was really upset and confused.

"Because I want to be alone and you seem unable to understand it." She snorted "And about what you did, you killed my first virus, played ketchup _and _a bank on me in front of everyone, besides insulting me, my story, my work and my boss! Besides always being displayed and wanting to be the center of attention!"

Hiro rolled his eyes, sighing. "I said that the ketchup, the bank and the virus were an accident, their stories are questionable, honestly, and their boss _is_ evil! Not to mention you can't blame me for being me!"

"Sure. God, you can't understand." The girl spoke between her teeth, looking to the side.

"What don't I understand?!" Okay, now he _demanded_ an explanation.

"That we are not equal! That's what you don't understand!" Karmi's voice, even bubbling with anger, still had a certain sadness. "You, your friends, _everyone_ seems to want to convince me of this, but we're not, Hiro!" She talked staring at him, who was in shock at the girl's condition. "You, as soon as you arrived, already had four close friends ready to defend you from everything, a title of prodigy, the attention of teachers. You've won a _lab_, even though you're new here, be serious! I had to submit a paper with the **black plague** virus to win mine! And I understand it was your brother's..." She grunted in frustration, throwing her hands high, on the edge of tears. "It's not because you have a lab that gets on my nerves. Or have attention that pisses me off. But what pisses_ me_ off is that if we're so equal... what makes you better than me to be so special?"

The boy's expression softened, simply by listening to it. Hiro didn't expect that, letting Karmi finish talking.

"Of course I was recognized as a prodigy, I got the attention of the teachers for that, but that's not the point...I've never had any ease. I have had and still have to work hard, I have renounced and will renounce many things and I have not even half of what you have." Admiring that was painful, but if they were telling the truth, it was the truth that Hiro would have. "I don't think you're worse than I don't even hate you. But if it's hard work and difficulties, am I so bad at what I do like that that I don't have any of that?" Karmi finally finished, pulling his legs to his chest, trembling. The revolt in every fiber she could feel.

Hiro watched her carefully, trying to find the right words.

"Karmi, you're not bad at what you do." He tried, being aware of what it all meant.

She looked him straight in the eye, the cold seriousness of the voice making him feel a chill rise through his spine. "You have no right to decide that."

"Then let _your_ actions decide." Karmi was taken by surprise, a confused and suspicious expression on her face.

"It was you who found a cure for Orso Knox. It was you who helped me escape when we were persecuted and it was you who kept faith in a healing when no one, including me, had more and also when the Big Hero 6 defeated the Mayois, you who were risking it . You're the one who helped Honey heal Globby. And it was you who ended up being her friend."

He was interrupted by a sarcastic laugh.

"Me having friends? How many friends do you think I've had my whole life? Really?" She challenged, turning her head to the side.

"I don't know. Ten, eight?"

"Three." Karmi's face was empty again. "And I haven't seen them since I was five."

Hiro lowered his eyes. He could understand that better than anyone else. To be a prodigy, no matter how much gain brought, also had the losses. The possibility of having a normal friendship being one of them. He bit the inside of his cheek, he wasn't as good as Tadashi with the words, thinking about what his old brother would do. He changed direction, sitting next to her. Karmi still indisposed to face it.

"I know what you've been through." He started hoping she wouldn't ignore him, "I didn't have any friends while I was growing up, either. Everyone was older, took advantage of me and I felt strange. If the problem were me."

"At least you had your brother and your aunt." Karmi answered. At least she was listening to them.

"And you had your parents. "

That's when Hiro noticed when Karmi tightened the sleeve of the blouse with the mention of the last word.

"You have your family too, right?" The question came out slowly.

"None of your business." The girl sighed, "Can we go back to silence?"

That attitude. Hiro knew exactly what it meant. He had reacted in the same way when people came to his brother's funeral, no matter how well-intentioned they were saying things he knew they didn't understand, or at least he thought they didn't understand. Karmi had more on her back than she let on, she was afraid to open up and establish new relationships, fearing she'd end up alone again, the reason being something the boy couldn't unravel and an intuition saying that it wasn't just the years of intimidation. She needed someone like Tadashi, someone who cared for her as his older brother, in a way she could never imitate. But she only had him, so Hiro would make it worth your while.

"You're right. Maybe we're not the same, but I'm the closest to it and I guarantee I can understand at least a little of what you've been through."

"Frankly, I doubt it. You had support, friends, family, stability." The last word came out distant and soft. "And I could only observe you tearing away what was left of me. Intentionally or not, you always seem to make a point of reminding me of it." Karmi was starting to talk again, less aggressive this time. "I love biotechnology, my studies and everything I do. But I can't stop thinking about the times when my presence _or _absence in the world wouldn't make much difference sometimes. That I'm so... pointless, I'll never be enough. No one would miss me."

"Grandville would. She cares a lot about you."

"But she has you to worry about, too."

"Then think about what happened today." Hiro spoke with a worried and fraternal tone. "I saw you with those children, they loved you! That's right, they liked me too, but I had to work hard, one of them almost broke a TV!" Karmi can't hold a laugh with that vision. "Have you? They obeyed and respected you from the beginning and you always knew exactly what to do, how to deal with each thing. They cared about you and remembered you, and undoubtedly missed you. "

Okay, now he'd do something he hoped to help and not ruin everything. "_I'_d miss you, the gang would miss you. You're an amazing person, Karmi. Give yourself a little more credit. Because without you, the world would never be the same."

Okay, now she was looking at him. Intensely.

He cursed himself inside. "Look, if I said something wrong, it wasn't my intention-"

Hiro couldn't finish. Karmi wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling into a hug, leaning her face on the boy's shoulder, her breath resounding on his back. Okay, that was sudden. Even with his eyes a little wide, slowly, he put his arms around her waist, returning the hug and he felt the grip getting a little stronger in the hoodie, discovering that Karmi smelled like strawberries. It was surreal to say the least. Of course, she'd already hugged him, but he was... different. She was different. Everything was. He wasn't a superhero, he was just him and well, she didn't risk her life directly, the whole situation was new. But he would have liked to help her. It was a good feeling. Very good.

Karmi released him slowly, still looking at the boy. She'd never seen him being so honest and worried. He wasn't being sarcastic or lying. Maybe she misjudged him. Just maybe. For all intents and purposes, she needed to do something, since he comforted her.

"Hiro, I'm so-"

The girl was interrupted when the door was opened abruptly, revealing a panting Wendy and now, when seeing the two teenagers inches away, surprise.

"Am I... interrupting something?"

The pair quickly rose and made a point of moving away from the spot. At last.

* * *

Hiro and Karmi finished saying goodbye to Wendy, who apologized for the incident, since the doors should not lock themselves, knowing that they had to reprimand a certain blond boy who had the keys to the closet. But she didn't have to quote that last part.

They both began to walk next to each other, again in silence. Being a comfortable one this time.

"Is it true what you said?" Karmi broke the ice, looking at Hiro. "Do you think people would miss me?"

"Sure. You make a difference. "He said genuinely, "And who else would be a challenge in time for me to boast?" Hiro joked, receiving a smile from her colleague.

"Not to mention Grandvile too. When we first met, she was worried about you, your social life. That's why she asked for my help. She had you in mind, not me. "

"I know." Karmi said proud. She had the best teacher in the world.

"Wait, what?" That girl and her mania to leave him speechless.

"Hiro you don't shut up, you having socialization problems is impossible." The prodigy induce.

Hiro was offended. "Is that how you treat me after everything we've been through together?"

"I made no promise. But I thank you for everything." She answered a little shy.

"Well, if at some point you want to put this rivalry business aside and talk, I'm available. I mean, you have my number."

"I'll consider that offer." Karmi stopped walking, grabbing her cell phone and reading the message that had just arrived. "My ride's here, I have to go."

She started taking the opposite path when Hiro remembered something. "Hey, what about those escape stories?"

Karmi turned back, walking backwards. "It's a good question for another time."

"And when will that moment be?" Hiro asked impatiently, but Karmi simply ignored it.

"See you next time, genius boy."

"Will you never stop calling me that?" Despite the tone of the question, Hiro had a light face.

"Never." Karmi had a strange satisfaction in pronouncing that answer, turning forward.

Hiro took a deep breath, taking his own path. You can't learn to take care of someone in a day, but that was grace.

Tomorrow, he could try again.

And he'd try.

* * *

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: I** want to say that I started this fanfic half late, with half of the second season already on the air. I have considered here that both Hiro and Karmi have been through a lot together and that the animosity they have for each other is not as great as it was in the beginning. Not to mention we had Pray Date. This episode showed that both of them care deeply about each other, and that Karmi has one of the best moral sense in the series. Not to mention it showed that it's canon that Hiro and Karmi already have each other's phones. So, I saw what you're doing, Disney. They have a big emotional charge and Karmi has a very foggy past which I think the series will take advantage of. But until then... fanfics are the rules.

And yes, Karmi had her past breaking the laws. That's not Hiro's unique privilege, no!

Read and reread, see you next time, pals! I'm out!


	3. Found Tonight

**Well, I'd first like to thank you for all your comments. I would also like to say that I am very grateful to Crystalmoon101, they are an incredible writer and it was who inspired me to write this story, including my last chapter I was inspired by her story Could Be More. It's an incredible Karmiro story! And you were able to get the reference I left even! Congrats!**

**Well, for this chapter, I like to think about the things these two wonders have experienced, the before and after they met. Karmi is a civilian, but with heroic attitudes even with a colder exterior. Hiro is a hero, but the possibility of a darker path for him has always existed, locked in a living and playful personality. And I love how it all works! They complement each other and I like to think about the possibilities!**

**This chapter then happens in the before and during the seasons of the series.**

**And it's a songfic because this song is so amazing coming from two very well done musicals.**

* * *

**Appearances:**

**Karmi x Hiro**

**Grandville, Obake and Honey Lemon (Quoted)**

* * *

**Warnings: Existential drama. You know, because of one musical ... looking at you, Evan.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Hero 6 or this amazing song.**

* * *

_We may not yet have reached our glory  
But I will gladly join the fight  
And when our children tell their story  
They'll tell the story of tonight  
They'll tell the story of tonight  
Tonight_

* * *

Hiro couldn't believe what he was doing. After the whole incident with Yokai and the gate, the last thing he thought he would do again was fly into Baymax, observing how tiny the city was from above.

But there he was, patrolling San Fransokyo as the unofficial superhero after a sequence of crazy and unexplained events, the sunset bathed in his face and the view as far as he could reach.

Having Baymax back would already have been a greater blessing than he could have imagined, and when he saw Tadashi's chip and the possibility of being a hero again, Hiro was sure that it could only be life finally giving after taking so much. Even with some problems involving such commonplace things as the city mafia, an invasion of robots based on his best friend and a runaway train by a contraption that literally _exploded_, he had a part of it back and much more!

With the invasion of SFIT and Yama wanting something that Hiro knew would obviously not be useful to man, the hero's intuition said there was more to this story than he knew. But it didn't matter, Big Hero 6 was back too. Even if they still had work to do and perhaps death always lay in wait, they could save all the lives they committed themselves to protect. They were happy to join this fight, no matter how painful the initial motive began.

A thought ran through Hiro's head and made the boy laugh. They were making history, so they'_d be_ in the history books. That one would be told, Tadashi's story would be told.

And that made Hiro happy.

* * *

_Have you ever felt like nobody was there?  
Have you ever felt forgotten in the middle of nowhere?  
Have you ever felt like you could disappear?  
Like you could fall, and no one would hear?_

* * *

Karmi closed her eyes, releasing a heavy breath from her mouth. Turning the doorknob, she opened the door to the house, entering and taking the key away. Facing the emptiness of the place.

Empty. Exactly how she felt.

Throwing the bag on the sofa in the living room, Karmi immediately climbed the stairs going to her room, no concern that anyone would ask why she was like this: trying to assimilate the news she had received. A new prodigy, a newer prodigy than _her_ type. Of course she imagined that this could happen, but reality proved to be much more bitter and harder than she expected, something that was reflected in the strength and speed she did to close the door of the room.

Karmi looked at herself in the mirror nailed to the wall. She wanted to scream, she wanted to cry, she wanted... she didn't even know what she wanted anymore. Somebody had taken her post, and there was nothing she could do. What kind of person would the new mind be? Would they know what that title involved? Did they know what she had to do to be known as the youngest student at SFIT and that she would at least strive and have a minimum of honor to deserve such a title? Those and a million other questions rolled around in the girl's head. The certainty of a certain destiny tormenting every fiber of being.

She'd be forgotten. Even more so.

Passing her hand through her hair, Karmi tried to contain herself, tears rolling down her cheek until she stopped at her chin and fell to the ground. She could disappear, there and now that it wouldn't make any difference to anyone. If the most stable thing in her life had been ripped from her, what was left?

Sitting on the bed, she stared at the beloved portrait she had of the mute servant beside her, placing her arms around her, trying to ward off the thoughts she knew would make her suffer more. No, I wouldn't have those useless thoughts again.

Yes, could disappear, could run away and never come back, could fall and with the purest of certainties that no one would ever catch it. She wouldn't do that, though. She was still a brilliant biology mind and was still going to help a lot of people!

Karmi wiped his face with his arm, sniffing a little, a glow of determination appearing in his eyes, however.

Yeah, I'd do that. Even if her life took away more than it did, she was still Karmi and would still defend many people at any cost.

If not for herself, at least not for the others.

* * *

_Well, let that lonely feeling wash away  
All we see is light  
'Cause maybe there's a reason to believe you'll be okay  
For forever  
'Cause when you don't feel strong enough to stand  
You can reach, reach out your hand_

* * *

Everything had happened so fast. One hour she was going home on foot, happy that no one less than _Liv Amara_ had approved her exhibition project, in another, the scenery of a star forming above the city managed to reap all the life she had.

The realization that she would die hit her hard.

The thought was strangely bittersweet, on the one hand, I would leave young, without taking advantage of many things, without taking advantage of many things and saying things that wanted to have said. But that prospect didn't scare her as much as she thought. A calm filling the void I used to feel in similar situations.

Turning her head up, however, a vision appeared and put a smile on the girl's face. Was the leader of Big Hero 6, his beloved hero quickly going to the heart of the conflict. Maybe she had a reason to believe that everything would be okay. She needed faith.

Karmi stretched out her hand to the sky, almost as if she could touch one of the people she most admired, opening her mouth to say something just to close then, the absence of words catching her. How to put into one sentence what he meant, how he and the whole team of heroes helped her to stay alive in various possible ways?

Another sound took her out of her daydreams, a frightened child crying was hiding behind a dumpster.

"Hey." Karmi called her softly, the pair of big, childish eyes looking into which Karmi was sure to be the bottom of her soul, her voice desperately trying to hold steady "Let's go to a safe place, you can't stay here." Soon, they were both inside Joe's dinner with other people. The window of the establishment illuminated by the purple light coming from the sky.

Karmi felt a squeeze and could see that the girl she had rescued clung to her as if the adolescent were the guaranteed salvation. Well, maybe in that moment, it was. Returning the gesture, Karmi waited. To all intents and purposes, that little moment would have made her life worth living by now.

A victorious smile coming up.

* * *

_And oh  
Raise a glass to freedom  
Something they can never take away  
No matter what they tell you  
Someone will coming running  
To take you home  
Raise a glass to all of us  
Tomorrow there'll be more of us  
Telling the story of tonight  
Out of the shadows_

* * *

Once again, Hiro couldn't believe what he'd done. The star had been neutralized and the city was safe, his aunt was safe. Obake was dead.

And he's... pretty tired.

Well, after what Hiro had to go through, it wasn't surprising that as soon as he did, he fell into bed to relax, the memories still fresh in his head. Being so close to death, no matter how new it was, it still made him feel strange. Not that he feared it, but how such an event would impact everyone else's lives.

When Tadashi passed away, he was sure that life had lost its point, which fortunately proved wrong in the future. Now, he himself was putting himself in danger, with so many people depending on him, and one mistake could cause this feeling on a large scale. Aside from causing the special situation that was until recently did not help much in feeling better in this reflection.

However, if he became a defender of freedom, he charged him for it. The guilt and repentance he had became irrelevant in the face of all the lives saved and the freedom preserved thanks to what he did. Perhaps in the future he had other heroes, incredible humans who, like him, decided to protect the innocent and would ensure that the existence of this possibility, preventing anyone who dreamed of ending it.

A future out of the shadows. That sounded nice.

* * *

_The morning is breaking (they'll tell the story of tonight)  
And all is new  
All is new  
All is new  
It's only a matter of  
Time_

* * *

Hiro had already heard that being in near-death experiences made people think and act differently, but nothing similar to that moment had gone through his mind. When his cell phone rang while looking for a new job to present to Grandville, he thought it might be Gogo, Honey, even Fred.

So, knowing as soon as he answered the other's voice belonged to none other than Karmi, the boy couldn't feel anything but surprise.

"Do you hear me, Genius boy?" Hiro shook his head, the voice of the prodigy pulling him out of his state of numbness.

"Yes, but... how did you get my number?"

The silence on the other side of the line lasted for a while. "Honey owed me a favor." Karmi answered quickly. He didn't know what was most extraordinary, Karmi calling him or Honey Lemon owing the girl favors. It didn't matter, though.

"I couldn't see you anymore after the incident, so I..."

Hiro opened a fun and victorious smile. "Karmi, are you telling me you were _worried about_ me?"

"No! Maybe... Yeah." The young man could almost see the girl's defeated face. "I thought the worst when I didn't find you at SFIT and I had to make sure you were alive. Don't make it any weirder than it is."

"No, I would never do that."

"Hiro Hamada, I can almost touch the sarcasm that phrase possesses." Great, He's have made her upset, it was fun.

"Well, I appreciate your concern. Really."

"Okay..." Silence hovered over the conversation again. "If you want, I can delete your number. He's already made sure of my health."

"No. You can stay, just... don't bother me." Although he wants to look tough, Hiro can sense the softness of Karmi's tone. "See you next time, genius boy."

Yeah, it was a fresh start for everyone in town. And even, who knows, a fresh start for whatever it was he and Karmi had. It would be a matter of time.

* * *

_Even when the dark comes crashing through  
When you need a friend to carry you  
When you're broken on the ground  
You will be found  
So let the sun come streaming in  
'Cause you'll reach up and you'll rise again_

* * *

She didn't believe it, it was ridiculous and worse, it was becoming _common_. Big Hero 6 had ensured he was okay. Speed Queen himself stated that.

Then why doesn't the image of that boy with the black hair get out of her head?!

Karmi put her pillow on her face and let out a groan of grief. She could have died! She could have been sliced into millions of pieces and have a tragic and bloody death that she had only seen in her nightmares! It's all his fault! Still, her mind couldn't stop wondering if he was okay!

Turning to look out the window at the bedside, Karmi sighed, the clock on the table indicating a time above what was usually awake, the starry sky seeming to want to comfort her. It's not that I wanted Hiro not to be well, she wasn't a monster. But the thought of the boy being seriously wounded proved to be strangely... more painful than she thought it was.

They weren't friends, at least that's what she said to herself, and yet Hiro risked wanting to save her, whereas she, every time that tough head got into trouble or got into something that Karmi knew was dangerous, made her extremely upset. They couldn't stand themselves, but they cared more than they should and that drove her crazy!

What _the hell_ did he mean to her?!

The thought suddenly stopped in the mind of the prodigy.

"What does it mean to me?" Karmi asked herself in a low voice, staring at the ceiling of the room, frowning.

She was sure to push him away, he had taken a lot from her. But suddenly, Hiro proved to be a stubborn person, wanting at all costs to be a friend. And it got her confused. Everyone who did that had ulteriormotives, but he... he didn't seem to have any reason to want it.

Hiro was a prodigy, he had friends, family, there was nothing he could get from her that he didn't already have. However, there he was, even though he was completely annoying, open to a friendship. Kami didn't know how to deal with the situation, let alone what it would do to her. He was sure he would never sympathize with the boy, now he found himself losing sleep because of him.

Maybe all the disgust she had wasn't that strong and the next day, Karmi didn't deny that I heard his voice in the corridors babbling about things she didn't understand sometimes was comforting. Even more than at lunch, they really had a civilized conversation.

Having a friendship didn't seem so bad after all.

Karmi could get used to the idea of helping and caring for each other.

* * *

_If you only look around  
You will be found_

_And when our children tell their story  
You will be found  
They'll tell the story of tonight_

* * *

The lab was clean, the viruses were stored and all the glass was broken in the trash. The biotech took a good look at the site before locking, the arms sore from the weight of the machine he had used against the Mayois. The whole sudden adventure she had had cost her half an hour's delay in her usual schedule. But it didn't matter!

The girl took a few jumps of joy, everything had been insane! She's against real villains without being like a victim at risk of death! No, she has helped save the town next to not only Liv Amara but Big Hero 6! It was a dream! Something she thought was reserved only for the imagination.

However, something was still bothering her. It was Liv who had taken her to the battlefield, and took the initiative to rescue everyone, but it didn't seem right. The woman said that she had seen the incident on television, however, she had no way of knowing that Karmi was working on a way to reverse the situation. Amara might even get there to ask for help, but Liv was very confident that she would already have the solution.

And that made Karmi suspicious.

The girl shook her head, walking down the hall. This was meaningless, she was spending too much time listening to the bullshit that Hiro was talking about.

"Karmi!"

Speaking in the which...

The young lady turned, watching the boy sweat a little. He seemed to have worked very hard to find her since he was panting.

"Hi, Hiro." She spoke far away still a little immersed in her fears.

He gave her a confused face. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." She put on the best face she could, "I'm just tired. The day was full."

Karmi was impatient. Not impatient of the type who stayed when they talked, but of the type who wanted to leave as soon as possible and run away from the situation. Something was wrong and Hiro knew it, but he preferred not to insist, focusing on why he was there.

As soon as he could switch from the super suit to normal clothes, he had to find Karmi immediately. That night, Liv Amara had proved herself to be a manipulative beyond expectations and considering that she had already tried to kill them both, Hiro had to make sure that the girl had not been mutated or worse.

Thank heavens she was fine.

"Well, I just wanted to see if everything was okay with you. I saw you on TV-" He stopped when he saw Karmi's face, coming to his senses in what he was doing. Oh, shit!

"Hiro Hamada," Karmi had a big smile that made her look like the cheshire cat. "Were you _worried abou_t me?"

A defeated sigh came out of the genius' mouth. "Yes, I was." She was having more fun than she showed.

"I'm very well. Just going home now."

"I can accompany you if you want."

Okay, **that** was unexpected. Karmi raised an eyebrow, feeling his face warm up slightly.

"Do_ you_ want to walk me to my house?"

"Yeah." As embarrassing and embarrassing as he was, he had to make sure she arrived safely.

"All right, but when you get close to my street, you'll go your way and don't even think about following me."

Soon, they were both walking together. The absence of words soon being replaced by a pleasant conversation with the stars above them. This conversation is very similar to the one they would have in the future in text messages after a certain incident in a closet.

They didn't know it yet, but they needed each other more than they imagined. Maybe someday they'd realize that. At the moment, for the time being, that sweet, pleasant, confused relationship was enough.

* * *

_Whoa  
No matter what they tell you  
Tomorrow there'll be more of us  
Telling the story of tonight  
The story of tonight_

* * *

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR:** I love this song and the fact that it's a duet makes me like it even more. In this chapter, I enjoyed thinking about the relationship between Karmi and Hiro even more. They are opposites, but only superficially, since in the end, they have the same sense of justice and goals in a certain way. And I think when the two of you lower your guard with each other, they'll be able to see that.

Again, I want to say thank you to Crystalmoon101 for making such an amazing story.

And yes, this is my Headcanon of how Hiro and Karmi have the phone each other.

Read and reread, see you next time, pals! I'm out!


	4. Drawing you

**Hello! I had a writer's block and I did not know what to do for a while. Here was my attempt to write something, it may be a bit confusing but I wanted to see how the two deal with their own thoughts. Not to mention the gifts of drawings that these two seem to have and a friends that the two have in common, enjoy!**

* * *

**Appearances:**

**Hiro X Karmi**

**Honey Lemon**

**Baymax**

* * *

**Warnings: Nothing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Hero 6 or any knowledge of artistic techniques.**

* * *

"Is that still art?" Baymax asked as watched the ongoing painting of a pink flower, the person in charge next door soon giving the answer.

Honey Lemon smiled while responding to the robot. The health worker's friend had gone to get some lemonades, which left him alone among them. "Yes, Baymax. That's still art."

The girl couldn't be happier to be able to paint again. After several events in the city, SFIT and SFAT decided to temporarily put the rivalry aside and organized a small outdoor convention mixing the two types of activities open to the public and the students themselves.

After much insistence, Honey had convinced Hiro to participate, despite the boy's resistance. The chemistry knew that the young genius had an aptitude for drawing, no matter how much he denied it.

"And it's ready!" Honey kept the brush in one of the pockets of the apron that wore "I'll call it a noonday rose!"

"But according to the San Fransokyo main clock," a clock image appeared on the robot's belly "It's three in the afternoon."

"She meant metaphorically, Baymax." A familiar voice explained it, and the major can't help but smile.

Karmi approached the duo, the hair armed in a bun and wearing an apron stained with paint and full of brushes, rulers and pencils in his pockets. She had a nice expression on her face, even though she was a little tired.

"Karmi!" The biotech was soon receiving a tight hug with great enthusiasm.

"Honey, I'm still not a hugger." The girl's voice came out a little muffled from the grip.

"Everyone's a hugger, Karmi." After they finally broke up, Honey took a good look at the teenager. She was surprised to see the girl at an art event, did not know that Karmi had a tendency to such an activity. "It's good to see you here."

"You too. I was on the other side and thought I'd say hello." She had said a little shy. The heroine knew that Karmi had difficulty in socializing and to get to the point of greeting her, she should already feel a certain security. That would be nice, maybe could help her open up a little more.

"Is that your painting?" Honey asked contemplating for a point a little far away, narrowing her eyes.

Karmi looked over her shoulder. "Yeah, it's not as good as yours, but I wanted to try."

"What do you mean?" She pulled the hand of the youngest, followed by Baymax "Come on! It must be as good as, even better!"

When they got close to the object, no matter how much she said that as an encouragement, Honey was surprised to see how good Karmi's painting was. It was wonderful!

It was called a city of heroes and, as the title said, it consisted of Big Hero 6 looking at the sunset with the city in their sight. Wasn't a realistic work, no demerit, though. For what little she has learned at SFAT, the board had very advanced techniques and impressive details. It was something more cartoonistic, maintaining a more innocent and dreamy essence.

The amount of details left the blonde stunned, the student had hit the tonality of the colors of the uniforms until the difference in height between the members of the team. "Did you do all this?"

Karmi was amazed at the question. "Everything. From draft to completion."

"According to my database, this uses hard edge techniques, reflection and color theory with extreme mastery." The robot indicated, figures of the subject appearing and disappearing in the belly as he explained.

The girl looked at the floor. "It's not that impressive."

"Yes, it is, Karmi. You have talents beyond biotechnology, give yourself more credit."

The last part left one of the youngest a little thoughtful. The memories of a certain boy coming to mind.

"That's a much stuff." Honey also stated by contemplating the portrait.

"I've had a lot of inspiration." An unconscious smile appeared on Karmi's face. "They do a lot for us. They do a lot for _me_. Even if they can't see, I wanted to show my gratitude, you know?"

"There you are!" Hiro exclaimed with two glasses in his hands, "I thought I wouldn't find you anymore."

"I'm sorry, Hiro. I found Karmi and came to see her painting." The genius delivered the lemonade and widened his eyes when he saw the work. "Impressive." He babbled.

"I know genius boy." Karmi spoke with a smug smile. They were still rivals, despite less animosity than at the beginning. And it was still satisfying to see something impressing. Being better than someone else, of course.

"And suddenly it was less impressive." Hiro responded.

Karmi put on a neutral face. "I didn't expect you to have art sensitivity."

"Are you serious about using that argument again?" Honey could almost see the electricity between the two and decided to interfere.

"Well done. You know, you need all the negative energy out, how about we draw sketches." The blonde suggested enthusiastically.

"A drawing contest, great idea." Confidence dripped from Hiro's voice.

"Wait, what? It wasn't..."

"And the other one has to admit that whoever won is the best sketch artist? I top!" Karmi completed his reasoning by pointing to the eldest. "Honey will be the judge and will have three categories chosen by her, half an hour per category."

They both looked at the chemistry and talked at the same time. "What do we have to draw?"

Honey had no reaction to the situation, she was judge of a competition between two stubborn prodigies who were also his friends. Let's just say it was hard for her to be the most unbiased person in the world.

"...Huh, flowers?" As soon as Honey closed his mouth, the two young men went off in opposite directions. She had started a war.

What could go wrong?

* * *

"Couldn't you come to an agreement where both parties have a satisfactory conclusion to avoid stress?" The situation was confusing for the robot. Hiro was tense and very focused on his outline, all due to a difference of opinion with his colleague which, in the view of the health worker, could be corrected quickly.

"Avoid stress and come to an agreement? With Karmi? That girl is too stubborn for that." Hiro scorned by not taking his eyes off the notebook he was sketching.

"Honey Lemon stated that you are alike and, according to my database, the relationship between you is slowly but effectively improving. In addition to showing similar patterns of behavior. "

Now the kid was looking at his friend. "Are you saying I'm stubborn too?" The question going out in a funny tone.

"No. The dice say." Baymax's statement, even though it was literal and robotic, somehow made him slightly sarcastic. Hiro smiled towards his friend, the words dancing in his mind.

He was not hypocritical, he had told Karmi himself that the similarities between them were enormous. It turns out he _really _wanted to be her friend, but no matter what he did, she wouldn't let her guard down and that was...frustrating.

Usually he was the complicated one. Hiro Hamada who was the prodigy difficult to deal with, what exceptional intelligence was being wasted in the bots-fights, what people had to make an effort to see beyond the surface to realize an insecure little boy who went through a lot. Being on the other side of the experience was at least complex.

And maybe that's why I was trying to be so patient with Karmi.

She also had her own shadows, but showed herself to be harder; that her past could be more thorny than he imagined. So at least he had to be tactful, Karmi as any traumatized person deserved a chance to get rid of the dark thoughts, just as he did.

"Are you all right?" The robot's voice pulled Hiro out of his thoughts when he noticed a very long interval of time without reaction.

"Yeah, just thinking."

"In what?"

Hiro hesitated for a moment. "No big deal.

"His state of deep reflection does not mean that he is pondering something unimportant, but a matter of deep and emotional interest.

Hiro opened his mouth to speak, but then closed, turning his attention to the rose in front of him starting to draw again, the situation with Karmi still occupying his mind.

He mumbled. "Yeah, emotional..."

* * *

"Well, very well. Your play was incredible, Hiro, but..." Honey had the best optimistic face he could, but when he showed the almost perfect design of a rose in Karmi's notebook, the young man knew what he would say. "Karmi won this round.

"She's a biotech, reproducing plants in notebooks is part of her course, it's not fair." Hiro complained.

"Don't be a bad loser, genuine boy." Karmi had a triumphant smile on his face, not even making a point of hiding his satisfaction.

"Right." Honey interfered again "Now that the first category was something related to biology, the second will be a sketch of a robot. And no, the Baymax isn't worth it, Hiro." The chemistry vetoed making the boy's smile diminish a little, but not disappear completely. "Thanks!"

Soon there was only a trail of dust where the human and robot duo were, and Karmi already had the doubts of his second victory.

That would be harder than it looked.

She chose one of the pieces in the SFIT part of the exhibition, starting to sketch. It would be difficult to compete with someone who did this was basically the essence of the course, however, in all these years she had never escaped a challenge, it would not be different now.

I wouldn't hand over the easy victory to the genius boy like that, especially since I knew he wouldn't accept it.

Hiro was a passionate person in every way possible and Karmi observed this fact always first-hand. Whether it was his speed in responding to her sarcasm or in pulling her out of a giant monster, he always seemed to have all his emotions at bay, influencing decisions, always helping rather than hindering. And it involves wanting to win by merit, not by giving up.

This made her confused, his actions were different from anything she had ever seen before, surprising each time they stay together, usually something that came with the risk of imminent death. He was fickle, chaotic, and as much as she denied it... not unlike her.

Karmi recognized, if anything could influence her judgment, it would be her emotions. Just like Hiro, was a passionate individual, but of what would honestly like. Maybe that's why she didn't hesitate to hug him in the closet. Maybe that's why she was so worried about his welfare. Maybe that's why she wants you to be friends.

Or whatever their relationship was.

Karmi exclaimed, shaking her head. "That's ridiculous!"

Nothing took away her attention like he did, nothing made her so unstable or in shock. And that power that Hiro seemed to have over her scared her. That's why he couldn't be friends, Karmi knew that one person having that much influence over another only left broken hearts and bitter memories.

She looked at her model, a mechanical sculpture of a brain fighting with a heart. The girl looked at the title.

"Interesting. The battle of heart and mind."

* * *

"The two were exceptional. But there may be only one winner. Hiro, you won the round!" Honey announced, a little victorious scream sounding next.

And a not happy face appearing in a certain biotech.

"Don't be a bad loser, Karmi." Hiro's broad smile carried a convinced energy.

"Now, for the last category and tie-breaker," the blonde made a suspense, the idea she had in the last minute about to be executed "Will be a portrait of the other."

"Wait a minute, what?!" The two wonders in unison.

"You," Honey took Karmi by the shoulders leaving her facing Hiro. "And you, go draw each other. Whoever has the most detailed design wins. I suggest you sit down to be comfortable and I'll take the Baymax to avoid further complaints. See you later."

Karmi was shocked for a few seconds when he returned to normal and sat on the ground, the grass rubbing against his leg.

"What are you doing?" Hiro's question left in no mood.

"If you want to quit, fine." The girl raised her sharp eyes from the notebook to her colleague's face. "But, I'm going to introduce something."

Soon, Hiro flipped through the notebook on a new page and sat facing the girl, also beginning to sketch.

Face it, even if it was a competition, was weird. Not only for the reason that they're declared rivals, but also for the fact that they would normally avoid eye contact, which made the situation more uncomfortable.

Karmi occasionally raised her eyes to look at his model, realizing that Hiro always had a look focused on his face, realizing it was the same as when he proposed to work on something in college, the air of seriousness that dominated him only on important things or how he seemed slightly disturbed when their eyes met. On the other hand, Hiro also noticed his colleague. Karmi had her own thing about putting her hair behind her ear when she was frustrated pressing her lips when working on a part he thought was more complicated than the drawing. Speaking of which, he was sure than wouldn't win this competition, no matter how much he hated delivering the points, he knew his limitations, the design in the ridiculously simple notebook that looked more like a doll made by someone of the fundamental.

Honey wanted them to get along and had purposely set up the last part of the competition, hoping that this would lead to a conversation and definitive resolution of their situation. The blonde only did not count on his inability to look at her rival if she found him studying, her eyes more specifically, millimetrically. Karmi might have been unaware that the hero he loved and the guy he couldn't stand were the same person, but he wasn't.

Hiro never understood, but always got nervous when interacting with the girl being the legendary 'Capitan Cutie', the fact that this was the name that was called being more annoying than knowing that Karmi had a crush on him in itself. It seemed that when there was an encounter like this, he stumbled over something, was left with no way to go or found himself without knowing what to say, the effect that she was shamelessly like him to mess with what felt.

He didn't know exactly why, and staring at the same brown orbs that sparkled with passion for him when he wore armor left him without a clue and full of doubts, that he did not want to think.

"Are you all right, genuine boy?" Karmi's voice came out far away.

Hiro shook his head. "Yeah, I'm just not getting to draw very well. I'm... distracted."

"You don't have to feel bad if you get lost. I took a year of art school." The girl answered while still looking at the sketch. The hero was surprised, if not by the fact that the girl had revealed something of her past, at least the one he was trying to comfort him with.

"Was that at the same time as your escapes?"

"No." The girl finally looked up, a mischievous smile on her face. "The escapes happened years earlier."

Hiro raised an eyebrow. "I suppose this is the time you're gonna tell me about this?"

"No, it's not." Karmi cut, already immersed again in his drawing.

The boy sighed. "I finished mine, I'm not good with portraits. We can go straight to the judge." Surprisingly, Hiro received a head nod.

After presenting the results for the chemistry with the glaring differences, it was easy to decide.

"Well Karmi, you won." Honey proudly announced and the young genius took a step forward. The phrase's coming out a little bit against the grain. "You're the best sketch artist, Karmi."

"I know, genius boy. Still, thanks for admitting it." Her smile, even a little presumptuous, was not ironic or sarcastic, but sincere in a way.

The rest of the day passed quietly, the two teenagers have not spoken since the competition ended, a doubt still prevailed in the mind of the young genius, however.

It was when the sun was starting to set, Honey was talking again with Baymax when Hiro...

Well, when Hiro decided he needed to do just one more thing.

"So you did a year of art?" Karmi was already on her way home when she saw the seagull walking on her side, being surprised to see it. Not repelling him, though.

"Yes, these wonderful techniques," the biotech pointed to the screen she was now carrying under her arm. "They weren't out of nowhere."

Hiro let out a laugh. "It's a very good painting." Light breaths filled the air, the common silence predominating.

It was time.

"Karmi, why do you like Big Hero 6?" The question came out faster than Hiro had planned and Karmi turned to him, his eyes a little wide open.

"Well..." She thought for a moment, thinking of the right words. "They've done a lot, not only for me, but also for the city. They keep everyone safe, without wanting anything in return and in a selfless way. They inspire me."

Hiro had a soft face, knowing the motivation of those he protected always helped him.

"I know I can talk a lot about the leader," Karmi had a weak laugh. "But they're all incredible. They help me deal with problems." The last word came out dark, but soon Karmi returned to normal. "It's getting late, I need to go. See you next time. "

A light smile appeared on Karmi's face making Hiro was frozen in place, watching her colleague leave when suddenly Baymax appeared.

"Karmi's gone?" The health agent asked.

"Yeah." Suddenly, Hiro saw a sheet of paper invading his field of vision, the robot holding the object in front of him.

"Karmi asked me, after the competition when you were not looking, to deliver it when she left. She says it's art." Baymax made it clear.

Holding the leaf, Hiro can see that it was his portrait of the competition, a small one written in the left corner of the leaf.

_"Consider it a thank you for being my model today, genius boy. - – K"_

* * *

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR:** And that's it. I like to explore psychological conflicts. One of my favorite lines and how Hiro feels when he is like "Captain Cute". He obviously gets embarrassed, but in a very different way. Karmi leaves him scrambled, but just like her, he is very dense with feelings per masi that has opened up more over time. Anyway, it was cool and it might take me a while to post with my writer's block still here, but, I have some ideas on the sleeves and I will try to put them into practice.

Read and reread, until the next, pals! I'm out!


	5. This is a Goodbye

**So right, my block is officially over. It was broken after a beautiful zephyrartz art on tumblr that inspired me in this quick angst shot. Lightly my bets on what might happen in city of monsters. Special thanks to -Chan X3 and Anthony for submitting ideas and wanting to help me out of my lock, you guys are amazing! Of course, also to all who commented! This chapter not make part of my timeline.**

* * *

**Appearances:**

**HiroX Karmi**

**Liv amara**

**Chris**

* * *

**Warnings: Angst!**

**Disclamer: I don't own Big Hero 6. Just the blame for your tears.**

* * *

Hiro didn't believe what he saw.

It all happened very quickly, it started when a strange epidemic of biomodified parasites began to attack. Soon, he and Karmi came together to resolve this situation. Was their best bet for them and for the whole town. This small adventure led them to Sycorax and to an escape of a group of people transformed and without conscience.

They had separated at one point and between the endless, poorly lit corridors of sublevel ten, every minute they spent apart, Hiro hoped that that stubborn girl hadn't been caught. It wasn't her fault, no matter how much they fought, Karmi was a young woman who had good intentions and didn't deserve to be used that way, much less have her humanity stolen.

However, there she was, facing him, in the opposite corridor.

She was scared, like she saw a ghost. It didn't matter. Karmi was alive and well, and the suit was enough to pull her into a hug. Surprisingly, the hug was reciprocated, even stronger than Hiro expected. They were facing each other, but they didn't let go. It was like something stronger made them stick together, like always. Something wasn't right, though. Karmi wasn't well, her eyes were... afraid.

Hiro frowned, still unwilling to let the prodigy out of his arms, that was a glow of dread. One of the kind he'd never seen in her before.

"Hiro, I..." Karmi was interrupted by an unhappy newcomer Liv, along with an army of monsters. Behind the girl, Chris came up and mobilized her by putting her arms behind her back. He even tried to interfere, only to be lifted off the ground by another monster.

"You've interfered with my plans too long." Liv's voice carried a tremendous hatred. "Now I'm gonna make sure that doesn't happen anymore." The blonde took off a very familiar patch for Karmi, who felt the adrenaline in his bloodstream and the realization that it would not only make Hiro sleep.

"Wait!" The scream of biotech was enough to stop the application of the blue device and call the looks to it. "I saw her."

The hatred softened in the CEO's features and the confusion dominated those of Hiro. "I saw her, what happened, I'm sorry." Karmi's words came out almost like a whisper and Liv threateningly approached the intern.

"You're smart. Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I can cure her." The certainty in Karmi's voice could be convincing for laypeople, but Hiro knew both by coexistence and by heroic experience that this was a vacillating statement, which made him terrified. "Let's say you only get to study one subject forever. "A knowledgeable face appeared in Amara.

"I've studied biology all my life and you know I can do that. You'd do anything to save her, right? Wouldn't let your sister down." The revelation made Hiro's shock even greater and the motivation of the village finally clear in his mind.

"And why would you do that?"

Karmi looked straight into Hiro's eyes. "Because I want to save him." The statement left Hiro speechless and Karmi faced Amara again. "I'll stay, I won't try to run, I won't try to escape. But you have to let him go. You have to promise me you won't hurt him. He doesn't deserve to pay for my mistakes." The guilt sounded strong in the last sentence.

With a nod of his head, Hiro was released on the ground and Chris went near him, Karmi now in the custody of another creature.

"Chris," Liv's satisfied tone made the hero's stomach twitch. "Take our invader out. And make sure he doesn't try any ideas."

He was helpless and all he could do was see Karmi being guided into the lab before he was even pulled. At the last glance, he could see Karmi looking back. She wasn't scared or panicked anymore. She was calm, a soft look adorned those brown eyes and a bittersweet smile appeared on her lips, almost triumphant . She knew that she probably wouldn't come out alive, she knew that it had been to gain time and ensure that he stayed well and, in a way, ask forgiveness for her mistakes.

Little did she know that she had just given the city a chance for salvation and saved the life of the hero she loved so much. But at what price?

Karmi looked soon disappeared into a fold and Hiro was being dragged to the exit, a strange mixed feeling of gratitude and shock in his mind, the tears beginning to appear. He could almost hear what she wanted to say, the words still dancing in the mind of a conformed Karmi.

_"You've always been the best of both of us, genuine boy..." _A tear down her cheek.

_"Goodbye, Hiro."_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I don't know how I did it, I just did it. The inspirational image here: ** . /36948d479eaab306712a50091d748dd0/tumblr_pw2c571y211y21nyno3_


	6. See you Again

**So... sorry about my disappearance, I was too busy and uninspired. Now with the lap of the season, I have more to write than a surprise at the end. Well, assuming everyone watched City of Monsters, good luck here.**

* * *

**Appearances**

**Karmi X Hiro**

**Karmi's parents**

* * *

**Warnings: Spoilers, if you haven't seen the new episodes, don't read them!**

**Disclamer: I don't own Big Hero 6. Just a broken heart for the show and a salty attitude for the writers.**

* * *

"Do you understand, dear?"

Karmi's father's voice echoed in the room. In the white room of the hospital, the man sitting next to his daughter's bed... She didn't remember much. She was trying to find a cure for Liv, she and Hiro came together for it, they hugged each other, she _liked _it. He left, she made the biggest mistake of her life and then felt an excruciating pain turning into a horrible creature after.

And that's when it all turned into a blur.

She remembers going to that horrible woman, fighting with something, of...Hiro talking about something that if it were in another situation would make her red and waking up from an apparent moment of unconsciousness in the boy's arms inside an ambulance. The vehicle light left her blind for a moment and she had to blink a few times to focus her eyes.

That's when Karmi realized someone was holding her and a quick check confirmed her suspicions. Her condition was terrible!

"What..." The young woman looked sideways trying to get up, but all her muscles were throbbing.

"Hey," Hiro soothed her in a gentle, fraternal tone. "You've had a rough time. We're going to the hospital, we called Grandville and she's already called your parents." In the other accents of the ambulance, four other familiar figures...

"Where's the Baymax?" The robot had a great emotional value for Hiro, she would never forgive herself if she was responsible for making him lose his friend.

The tone of the question must have denounced her, since he gave her a comforting smile. "Bayamax is at SFIT, Grandville is fixing it. It's gonna be okay."

They arrived at the hospital and Karmi was put on a stretcher straight to an operating room. She was glad the chip wasn't too deep, so it didn't require a major operation. After that, she was sent to a room to wait for her parents. Considering they were in another city, it would take some time.

"Hi." Hiro timidly entered the enclosure, closing the door behind him.

"Hi," Karmi smiled weakly. She was sitting on the bed and had been through a long battery of tests, she couldn't believe he was still there. "How are you?"

"Great, after almost two hours of examination, that's what the doctor told me. Twice because my aunt forced him to examine me again."

She laughed a little. "Is your aunt here?"

"Yes, she panicked a little when she heard, but see me in the waiting room, it calmed her very well."

Karmi's face got dark. "Hiro, what happened after you showed up at my lab?

The boy was taken by surprise. "Karmi, you don't have to blame yourself..."

"But it's my fault." Hiro was shocked by how calmly her colleague said the sentence. "And I want to know what happened."

The next half hour that followed was, in short, the story of what happened with Karmi's face wandering between disbelief, shock and neutrality. The latter predominating at the end of the conversation and a little after that.

"Are you all right?" Her condition was strangely quiet for someone who had experienced such a traumatic event as that, but better than anyone else, Hiro knew that each deal with trauma in different ways.

"Just... sounds a little surreal." The biotech looked at the void and then at the boy. "I'm sorry to put you through all this."

He was gonna say something, but all of a sudden, her dad came in.

"Karmi!" The man hugged the daughter who returned the gesture. Hiro still still motionless in the corner of the room. "Honey, how are you? Your mother is outside taking care of the paperwork and I came to see you."

"I think I'm gonna go."

The man turn to him. "And who are you?"

"He's my friend." The girl's father, like Hiro, was shocked by the use of words. "Hiro Hamada. He helped save me."

The man didn't say anything, he just nodded his head watching the boy go.

After that, Karmi received the news she was expecting when her friend told her what had happened: her parents would take her back home.

"I know you like it here, but after that, can't we leave you here alone and if something worse happens?"

"I understand." Karmi's tone was conformed, lifeless, his face the same way. The girl raised her eyes to her father, the tears threatening to come down at any moment. "I really understand.

* * *

It was strange to see everything empty. Usually, her lab was full of life, full of gadgets and samples. Now, it was just a shell of what it was, not unlike the owner, though.

Professor Grandville had been kind and opened the building earlier for her to keep things before everyone arrived, at her request. Karmi knew she wasn't good with goodbyes, so he couldn't face Hiro and say he was leaving. So she decided to spare him and herself.

Closing the last box, she looked at where she and Hiro had got the cure. Now that place was passing another empty corner, but it made the girl's heart warm and a tear run in her face with a melancholic laugh.

That boy had been different from everyone Karmi had met, she would miss him. She turned when she left the lab for the last time, a tightness in her chest threatening to make her cry again.

"Goodbye, Hiro."

* * *

Hiro was in a kind of ecstasy the face of the day in college.

Karmi was gone. Without saying goodbye to him.

That wasn't fair, but life wasn't fair. Especially his.

That's why he was so distracted when he arrived at the lab and didn't notice an extra item that Baymax reported.

"Hiro, there's a specimen of the Plantae kingdom on your table."

It was a rose. Red. The same rose that Karmi had worn with a differential that now there was a card together that he opened quickly.

"_Thank you for everything, Hiro. - – K"_

The boy opened a wide and melancholic smile, he now had a beautiful new decoration item for his room, just as Karmi had now more inspiration in his fanfic.

And a new hero in her heart.

* * *

**NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR**: I will be salty to Disney forever for that! The end of City of Monster ended my emotional and I'm in denial! But, honestly, I think Karmi will come back. And about that, I would like to inform you that I am going to participate in Karmiro Week from Monday!

If you want to know more, here's the link: post/187495544137/ok-so-i-wanted-one-of-this-even-if-this-ship-is


End file.
